The  I Know Merlin Best  Challenge
by fountainofroses
Summary: Various pieces of information that Arthur finds out about Merlin. Though either Merlin, or the people around him. Will most likely turn into a reveal fic. people are welcome to give ideas.
1. Chapter 1

The " I Know Merlin Best" Challenge by fountainofroses

**Author's Note: I am new to fanfiction and despite being Australian, from a English specking family, my spelling and grammar is ****. The legal age to drink is 21, at least.**

_Italics are thoughts. __**Bold/Italics are spells, which hopefully will all be in either Welsh or Old English.**_

**I don't own Merlin, the BBC does. **

Chapter One – Merlin's Age

"Hey Arthur" yelled Gwaine from across the training field. I've got a question for you. How old is Merlin?".

Arthur stared at him "Pardon".

"How old is Merlin" Gwaine repeated, walking over.

"I …I don't know" Arthur Stuttered, a guilty look appearing on his face.

Gwaine looked at him in shock, "How could you not know? You've known Merlin for how long?"

"About four years, I think" Arthur looked even worst his eyes gazing at the muddy ground, _why is it that Gwaine always mangers to make him feel that like a spoiled brat when it came to Merlin, not that he wasn't. _Gwaine's mouth gaped open "WHAT".

Lancelot, Percival, Leon, Eylan as well as couple of other knights stopped what they were doing and stared at Gwaine, accusing. Turning around scowling, Gwaine started to storm off, shouting over his shoulder, "You really don't deserve him".

* * *

><p>Merlin was sitting on Arthur's bedroom floor in some sunlight, with his back leaning up against the wall, polishing Arthur's armour. After polishing the breastplate and pricking up the helmet, Arthur the King of Obnoxious Supercilious Prats himself walks in a guilty, distracted look adorning his features. Without evening noticing Merlin's presence, he started to take his shirt off.<p>

"Um, excuse me" Merlin stated quietly, still polishing, Arthur whipping around to face him, "I know I see you without your top on almost every day, but do you have to strip in front of me". Arthur looked at his top, then at Merlin who was still polishing, then threw his shirt at him "Shut up Merlin, you idiot."

"Prat" Merlin scuffed, throwing his shirt back "What's your problem anyway? Did Gwaine get the princess angry again?"

"Yes, he scorned me because I didn't know something, which he wanted to know." Arthur answered a slight red tinge growing on his cheeks. Merlin started to giggle, "That's all, what was the subject this time? Girls, namely Gwen or fighting styles?"

Arthur looked away from him, muttering " your age."

Merlin stopped gigging, watching Arthur he asked, "You were fighting over what?" "Your age, Gwaine wanted to know how old you were and because I didn't know he said that I didn't deserve you." Merlin couldn't help it, he laughed it lasted a full two minutes, Arthur blushing even brighter. There was a knock on the door, and Gwen entered, looking between Arthur who was the colour of a berry and wearing no shirt to Merlin who was on the floor pounding his fist in a fit of laughter.

"Err, Merlin? Gaius is looking for you and Arthur your Father is calling for you." Gwen curtsying, a light blush appearing on her cheeks due to Arthur's bare chest, and left the room quicker then necessary.

Merlin finally getting off the floor his face red went and got Arthur another shirt. Passing it to him, Merlin smiled his head tinted slightly "I'm 19, turning 20 in the winter" and with that left the room. Arthur staring after him, slipping his shirt on he followed Merlin out the door and it wasn't till he came to the council chambers did he realized Merlin's just about five years younger then him. Then another thought passed though his brain. "Hang on, he's far to young to go drinking with Gwaine" he snared.


	2. Chapter 2

**The " I Know Merlin Best" Challenge by fountainofroses**

**Thanks, to all those who reviewed. My Famous Cups of Teas are being sent to you now. ; -) unless you don't like tea, then you can have a nice, creamy hot chocolate.**

**Merlin is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Two – Merlin, Singing?

After the meeting that went on for ages, Arthur was still fuming about Gwaine's irresponsible behavior towards Merlins drinking and wondering if Gaius knew. So when he entered his bedchambers expecting Merlin to be waiting for him, only to find them empty of the underage nuisance. Depositing the papers that needed his signature on his desk, he went to find Gaius.

* * *

><p>Gaius walked into his chambers putting away his medical bag he started to make himself a brew of honey and chamomile, when Prince Arthur barged though the wooden door.<p>

"Where is Merlin?" He stated rather calmly despite his loud entrance. "Out with Gwaine, he was laughing about something when I saw he in the corridor. Why? Did he do something again?" Gaius answered with an eyebrow slowly rising.

"No, nothing yet. Do you know how old Merlin is?"

Gaius looked at Arthur slightly curious. " Well Merlin was born in mid winter, about a year and a half after the Great Purge, so he'll be about 19, turning 20 in two months" Arthur still standing, frowned. "Do you realise that Merlin often goes to the tavern with Gwaine, almost every night?" Gaius looked at Arthur and smiled " let me guest, you're worried about him. Don't be, Merlin often goes with Gwaine to make sure he don't get to drunk, gets thrown out for not paying or womanizing on some poor girl. Safety measures, though he may drink a little." Arthur nodded, "I think I'll go find him then, and pray for the best"

* * *

><p>The Rising Sun Inn<p>

"Gwaine I think you've had enough, you too Merlin" Leon protested trying to pull his friends out of their seats. "Just one more please" Merlin asked in a sweet girly like voice while batting his eyelashes adoringly at him, and then hiccupped. Gwaine on the other hand wasn't even paying attention, gulping down his tenth tankard of mead. "ANOTHER" Gwaine shouted and another tankard was pushed in front of him and Merlin. Leon rolled his eyes "come on guys, Arthur going to wonder where you are." Gwaine finally turned to Leon, with a slight frown on his handesome features "so what? Let him. He doesn't care about us, he's to stupid and stuck up to care about anybody but himself. Besides, Merlin isn't even drunk enough."

"Drunk enough for what? Sir Gwaine." Turning around, Leon, Gwaine and Lancelot, who was sitting as quietly as possible, find the Prince of Camelot himself, eyebrows up and arms crossed.

Gwaine smiled "you'll see if you stink around, unforeturly Merlin can only do it when he's so drunk he can't say his whole name, though I really don't think anyone can say his name probably even when sober." Gwaine laughed and looked over to the shouldn't-be-drinking youth who was enjoying his third tankard; a hiccup escaping and an adorable smile playing on his still innocent face. "Right, how many has Merlin had?" Arthur couldn't help but ask thinking it might be nearing the thirteenth mark. "About three" Lancelot sighed, looking up from his first tankard at Arthur. Leon, who sat down next to Arthur, smiled "He's a lightweight, he usually gets hung over on his fifth."

Arthur Stared at them all in shock, "WHAT? How many does it take for him to be drunk enough for to do the thing Gwaine is obviously around for?"

"About five to six tankards, and it isn't JUST Gwaine who is waiting. It's just about everyone in here, including the owners. Sometimes people come in just for the entertainment that Merlin gives" Lancelot injected. " He really should think about making it into a career, he'll be richer then you" Gwaine stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Arthur couldn't for the life of him think what Merlin could do that so many people will come to see, other then a complete idiot, but that was usually for free. About half an hour later, after Merlin's sixth tankard, Gwaine's eighteenth, Lancelot and Leon's second and Arthur's first, the people in the tavern started to shout, yell and chorus for Merlin. Gwaine pushed Merlin gently say under his breath it's okay, then started to chorus with everyone else. Merlin looked half scared to death, and kept looking at Lancelot, who smiled in couragement, to Leon who was clapping, to Arthur who was staring at him confused. Then stepping onto the table he turned to everyone in the room, took a deep breath and started.

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run_

_Siuil go sochair agus, siuil go ciuin_

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

_I wish I was on yonder hill_

'_Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill_

_Until every tear would turn a mill_

_I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel_

_I'll sell my only spinning wheel_

_To buy my lover a sword of steel_

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run_

_Siuil go sochair agus, siuil go ciuin_

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

_I'll dye my petticoats; I'll dye them red_

_And 'round the world I'll beg for my bread_

_Until my parents shall wish me dead_

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run_

_Siuil go sochair agus, siuil ga ciuin_

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

Siuil, siuil, siuil a run

_Siuil go sochair agus, siuil ga ciuin_

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom_

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run_

_Siuil go sochair agus, siuil ga ciuin_

Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

After he finished he bowed to the clapping audience, jumped off the table and sat back down. Gwaine clapped him on the back, whereas Lancelot and Leon clapped saying, "well done, brilliant". Arthur just sat there gaping; his jaw had dropped from the moment Merlin had started. Surly the world had turned upside down, his father had finally appected magic, for Merlin could SING. With that revelation floating in the air, Arthur closed his mouth and let his head fall onto the table with a resounding crack, knocking himself out. Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine and Merlin, who was giggling, stared at him. Checking that Arthur still had a pulse, Gwaine turned to the others.

"Who knew that Merlin's singing could get such a outstanding reaction from Arthur? I wonder why Merlin didn't do it in front of the princess sooner" with that they all went back to drinking, leaving Arthur to recover.

**The song is called Siuil A Run by Celtic Woman. Next chapter Merlin's Name, please don't hate me i love long names.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The " I Know Merlin Best" Challenge by fountainofroses**

**I don't own Merlin the BBC does.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three – Merlin's name<span>

The next morning

Gwaine crept into Arthur's chamber, while the Princess was slumbering with a freezing cold bucket of water.

"Gwaine, what are u doing" came a half shocked, half amused voice from the doorway. Whipping around Gwaine saw Merlin entering his arms full of the prince's breakfast, Gwaine smiled widen "waking the princess" and with that threw the water.

"Arrrah, Arthur woke with a start, his eyes wondering until they landed on the still smiling knight standing beside his bed with an empty bucket in hand. "Morning Arthur had a nice sleep, did we? Gwaine asked acting all innocence. Arthur's glare hardens, his hair dripping onto his scowling face, "Gwaine", he growled, jumping put of bed and grabbing his sword, "I 'm going to kill you". They ran out of the room one after the other leaving a very amused Merlin behind.

After what seemed like forever Arthur finally caught up with Gwaine and tackled him to the well-beaten ground of the training yard. The other knights stared at the weird sight, a topless Arthur struggling and bashing a roughed up Gwaine who was bashing back. After about 2 minutes of them fighting Leon and Lancelot, stepped in and with a great help from the others separated the still struggling men.

"Okay that's enough, what has Gwaine done to get you so angry Arthur" Leon asked with a glare holey directed at Gwaine who had broken free of Lancelot's grip.

Arthur finally calmed down, "he thought it'll be fun to wake the Prince of Camelot with a bucket of water". When hearing of the reason for the unaccustomed display, the knights around them couldn't help laughing, which made Arthur glow bright red.

"That's all, I thought it'll be more on the lines of him flirting with my sister again" Eylan smirked, "come on, let's get you guys to Gaius, you looked bloodily horrible."

Knocking on the door, the Lancelot entered the physician's cambers dragging a still smiling Gwaine, with a black eye behind him.

"Morning Gaius I believe this could very well be your first serious case today" plopping Gwaine on one of the benches. Gaius came over and started to look Gwaine up "what in heavens name did you do this time?" "Honestly it wasn't me", Gwaine whined but with a look from both Gaius and Lancelot he added " well, not all me." Just then Leon came in with a very disgruntled Arthur, who was sporting a blood nose and a cut to his cheek.

"What happened? Did Gwaine flirt with Gwen again?" Gaius asked looking at Arthur. Gwaine sighed, "why does everyone think I flirt with Gwen, I know she's taken…" " That's precisely why? You're a womanizer" Lancelot injected. "Ah, come on that's a little harsh" Gwaine complained but still smiling.

"Yes well talking about harsh." Arthur stated with a hint of anger in his voice. "What was that last night? How long have you know Merlin, of all people, could sing. And what's with getting him drunk Gwaine, Merlin is in fact underage." Gwaine looked at the others for help, "well that's why I asked how old he was, because I didn't know if Merlin was allowed to drink, though Gaius didn't seem to mind."

Gaius looked at Gwaine to Lancelot, Leon, Eylan, Percival and Arthur. "Merlin is a big boy, he can look after himself. Most of the time." He muttered under his breath though everyone in the room heard him anyway. Arthur looked at Gaius and Gwaine concern obvious on his face "that maybe so but he is still underage, I don't care how good Merlin's singing is, don't get him drunk he doesn't have enough brain cells as it is." Everyone smiled at the little jib. While sitting in silent, letting Gaius make the medicine for them, Arthur remembered something.

"Gwaine, last night you mentioned something about not being able to say Merlin's name even when sober, what that all about?" Gwaine looked up, as did everyone else. "Merlin's name? Oh!" Looking sheepish again, " I thought that you knew Merlin's name." Arthur looked at all the people in the room who were looking at him. "It's Merlin, isn't it and that's easy to say if not a little unusual for a name."

Gaius came over with the awful smelling medicine, a smile lighting up his aged face. "No, it's just a very long and rather difficult name to remember." Arthur scoffed " it can't be that hard." A smiling still, Gaius explained. "Merlin is the only child on Hunith and My side of the family and the only child on his father's side of the family. Everyone wanted to name him. So Hunith decided that instead of disappointing everyone, she'd choose Merlin's first name and then put all the others after it including his father's name. It seemed fair, but Merlin did end up with a very long, very difficult, and very exhausting name to remember let alone pronounce." Arthur watch as Gaius applied the bandage, to his arm, which had sported a fairly deep cut. "So what is Merlin's name?" he asked curiosity if a little weary.

Gaius looked at Arthur then turned to rest who were keeping quiet though out the conversation, all looking curious except Gwaine who already knew Merlin's name and was smiling in a 'this-is-going-to-be-fun-look'. Finally Gaius gave in "fine but listen closely because I will not be repeating it." Taking a deep breath he spoke loud and clear.

_" Myrddin Merlinus Balinor Kilgarrah Vainamoinen Lalita Albus Altoris Andrew Elidor Vladimir Dysgogen Nuada Dinas Balthasar Septimus Cian Alberich Alastir Balder Feidimid Emrys Ambrosius"_

Afterwards, Arthur's jaw looked like it had became unhinged. "You've got to be kidding me!" he spoke still in shock, and gaping like a fish. "How can anyone remember that? That is the most outrageous name in history and why does everyone called him Merlin, for?"

" Because the first and second name means Merlin," said Gwaine very calmly. And with Arthur already bandaged, he turned and walked back to his rooms, only to walk into the thin and cheeky servant.

"Oh, sorry Prat I didn't see you" Said the playful servant, the charming smile adorning his facial features. Arthur just looked at him, his face still showing signs of shock from the discovery.

"Arthur?" Merlin started to wave his hand in front of Arthur's face "Anyone in there?" Arthur came to when Merlin gave him slap across the face, "Ow, Merlin?" "Finally" Merlin exclaimed, still grinning from ear to ear. "What's the matter with you?" Arthur smiled softly "Your name is far too long". And with that left a surprised boy behind, as he walked off back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review this chapter. The Names: Lalita means Playful, Charming and Desirable; Balthasar means Prince; and Vainamoinen is Finnish for Magic; and Nuada is Protector.<strong>

**If you have any ideas for other chapters please tell me because I'm running out of inspiration.**


	4. Chapter 4

The " I Know Merlin Best Challenge by fountainofroses

Thanks for all the reviews.

Merlin is owned by the BBC and not me (breaks down crying)

Chapter – Merlin's Journal

After an exhausting week of council meetings, hard training, annoying over-confident knights and surprising facts about his servant and secretly best friend Merlin, Arthur decided to go for a bit of a hunt to relive some built up stress and clear his head. He had refused any help from everyone, and decided to go by himself at four in the morning. The sun had already risen above the trees, the wildlife was awake, the forest teeming with life, by the time that Arthur had caught three rabbits and five nice sized pheasants and it wasn't even lunchtime. Looking for a nice place to sit and rest Arthur came across a beautiful lake with a stunning view of the White Mountains in the distant. Arthur stared at the way the golden sunlight reflected off the azure blue water, it felt calming but mysterious, it was creepy. But it was a nice place to have lunch and relax, so Arthur sat by the trunk of an oak and stated to skin a rabbit. After fetching firewood and lighting a fire, the rabbit on a split, Arthur laid down stretching his body on a warm, over-hanging rock by the water. Looking around him, he took in the peace and calm of the area, when he noticed a small brown book under the rock he was laying on. Pitting it up, he flicked though it, but not really taking in anything, shrugging he jumped down, threw the book in his bag and tended to his burning rabbit.

Mean while around the same time in Camelot…

"Oh no, where is it? Where in Avalon did I leave my frickin journal? Journal, where are you, come out you stinking book." Merlin called, running around his bedroom, tossing clothes and books onto the bed, flinging his wardrobe open and throwing stuff out of there, turning to his bed flipping the mattress finding nothing, turned to his desk and to find… nothing. Merlin tossed his hands in the air, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Then he went and started to rummage, toss, fling, flip and completely tear apart the Court Physician Gauis's chamber and workplace looking for the alluring journal. Merlin was tossing things out of a crate when Gaius came though the door, half an hour later. "What in the world? MERLIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHAMBERS? Gaius yelled. Merlin startled.

"Gaius, do you know where I left my journal? Please! I've been trying to find it all morning, and it's no where" Merlin knelt on the floor, looking completely putout. Gaius put his bag down on the only space left tidy. "No!" He looked at the clearly depressed youth, "why don't you try retracing your steps from the last time you had it, it might turn up. Though that will be after you clean up this complete pigsty that you created." Gaius scorned glaring around the room. Merlin didn't say anything as he got off the floor and stated to put things back in their places, using magic. "MERLIN" Gaius yelled starting at the flying objects. "How many times have I said to not do that". Merlin smiled "well you didn't say to not to that time" and with Gaius throwing an ugly plant at him, Merlin fled the chambers to wreck havoc somewhere else. Looking out of the windows that lined the corridors he saw Arthur returning from his hunt, knowing that as soon as Arthur spots him, he wouldn't get away from his chores Merlin took a different path and a secret door to get out of the castle and towards the lake where he had laid Freya to rest.

"HEY! Arthur's back. Who wants to go and annoy him? Lancelot, Eylan" the knights turned to face Gwaine. "Why in the world do we want to do that?" asked a rather putout Lancelot. Gwaine shrugged "because he disappeared on us this morning, so now we have to appear and give him a hard time" "Fine what ever" everyone chorus at the same time, all thinking that Gwaine must be drunk again.

Arthur had just thrown his bag on the ground when Gwaine came bursting though his door, singing at the top of his voice. "Oh Princess, oh princess, where have you been? I've been looking for you princess, since the golden glow of the morning sun has woken me from my drunken sleeeeeepppp." Doing twirls and little skips til he was beside Arthur, wearing the biggest, mischievous grin his face could manage. "Sir Gwaine. What are you doing?" an irritated Arthur sighed, pushing Gwaine's arms off his shoulders.

"Annoying you." Gwaine grinned. Arthur sighed "Why?"

"Because you disappeared on us this morning and it's fun, I would have thought that was quite obvious, but then again you don't really have a brain." Gwaine grinned, and ran out of the room before Arthur realised what he had said.

"Don't have a brain. Say that to Merlin." Arthur shouted at Gwaine's retreating back. "Where is that moron anyway." Arthur sat on his bed taking out the book. Flicking though it trying to find out whom it belonged too. After a not finding a name, began trying to read it starting at the front, but for some reason the letter wasn't making any sense. After a while Arthur gave up trying to decipher it, threw the book beside him as he lay down. A knock sounded on his door, and Lancelot followed by the other Knights of the Round Table, entered.

"Good afternoon sire, how are you faring?" Lancelot asked in his polite manner. "Have you seen Merlin at all today?" Gwaine along with the others sat at the dining table that occupied one half of the room.

"No. I am starting to get really annoyed. Has he been missing all day?"

Lancelot nodded his head, Gwaine omitted a worried sigh and the other looked at each other with confused looks. "Gwaine went to check with Gaius but he wasn't in his chambers and neither was Merlin." Leon said. Arthur frowned "okay if Merlin isn't back in 2 hours we'll go looking for him. Agreed?" "Agreed!" every one in the room saying at the same time. After a couple of minutes of silence, Elyan spoke up. "Where did you go this morning, Arthur?" "Hmmm, oh I went for a solo hunt, which reminds me can any of you translate this? I found it by a rock next to a lake about 20 miles from here."

Throwing the book at Lancelot who flicked though it, shaking his head after trying to read the first page "it doesn't seem to be English or maybe I just can't read the handwriting, but the pictures sure are beautiful and well drawn." Tossing the book at Leon, who looked though the book with Elyan, and Percival looking over his shoulders. "I'll say the person this book belongs too must really like drawing." Elyan said in awe. Percival nodding in agreement. "What language is this written in?" Leon asked. Tossing it to Gwaine, who tossed though the book stopping to look at the pictures. "I don't know, but it sure isn't in English." Arthur muttered. " Yeah but these pictures are impressive. There is actually a portrait of all of us with Gwen and Gaius. As well as a unicorn, a dragon, a picture of birds eye view of the landscape, Camelot, various plants and places. I mean I have never seen this place. Have you?" Turning the book around so everyone else can see. The picture shown a clear drawing of a flower covered field with a backdrop of a small forest and mountains, a lake sitting in the middle covered in mist and ruins of a castle producing out of the middle of it all. It seemed to give an impression of a mysterious, but a powerful place. "Nope I have never seen a place like that." Arthur said glancing at it. The others all shook their heads. "But it sure as hell looks creepy." Elyan injected. "Hmmm yep" everyone else agreed. "Okay what about this one?" Gwaine said as he flips to another picture and showing it to the others. This one showed a place that appeared to be a cave of sorts, with crystals coving every inch of it and it seemed that the crystals were showing images of other places or people within themselves. Again the drawing gave the feeling of mystery and power but also of foreboding like the place had many secrets that it wouldn't easily depart with, without pain or a price. "Never seen anything like that either." Arthur spoke first, the others agreeing yet again. Flipping though the pages, Gwaine came across another unusual drawing. "Okay what do you'd make of this one?" Showing the picture to the others. It showed a type of forests scene with waterfalls flowing down into the glen, an enormous tree in the center, flowers everywhere and what appeared to be little people with butterfly wings dancing in the air around the tree. You could see the detail of the faces and the swirls of their clothing blowing in the breeze. The swirls of colour just made it look even more real. "Wow, that is beautiful. I almost feel like am there, watching." Elyan whispered, everyone nodding. "It's bloody eerie, how the artist could make these drawings seem so real." Gwaine said, as he put the book down on the table and poured himself some wine. "I wished I knew whose book it was." Arthur muttered walking over to pour himself a drink, when the door burst open making Arthur spill the wine everywhere including himself. "MERLIN, WHAT THE HELL?" Arthur shouted at the figure that appeared in the doorway.

Merlin looked like he had ran around the entire city and then some, he was puffing, his entire body whizzing and shaking. Merlin walked into the room appearing not to have heard Arthur or noticing anyone else. He started looking under the bed then in the bath area, disappearing into the anti- chamber where the others heard things being thrown about Lancelot nearly getting knocked out by a flying log as he went to investigate. As Merlin came stomping back in to the main room he started to search though Arthur's wardrobe, and laundry basket.

"Merlin, what are you searching for? Merlin?" Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders and made him face him. "What are you searching for?"

"My journal. I can't find it anywhere, it's not in my room or Gaius's and can't find it in the kitchens or the stables, I even went to the lake, but no stinking book." Merlin kneeled on the ground clearly in despair. Arthur looked at the others and then stared at the little brown book laying on the table. Walking over he picked it up. "Is it this?" Merlin looked up and saw his precious journal. He jumped up and grasped the book out of Arthur's hands and started hugging it. "Your safe. I was starting to think I had lost you at Kilgarrah's" he said cheerily. Arthur and the knights started laughing. Merlin finally noticing the rest, started to blush.

Everyone said at once "Merlin, you are such a girl!"

Sorry it had taken so long. I had writer's block, schoolwork, vacation (to nowhere special and had no Internet), illness, computer virus, writer's block and more schoolwork. In that order. Anyway still open to more ideas if you have any.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Merlin the languagist

That evening

Arthur sat on his hugh, comfortable bed with a small book, a bottle of ink and a quill. He had been doodling birds, and others animals around the information on Merlin. Ever since Merlin had came into Arthur's life, Arthur had started writing down the small discoveries he had made about Merlin. The reason for doing such a thing is because Merlin had fascinated him, ever since he stood up to Arthur the second time.

_**Flashback**_

_Arthur walking though the market-place with his cronies, Merlin the opposite direction. Arthur recognizing him shouted._

"_How's the knee walking coming along?" Merlin ignoring him. "Don't run away!" _

_Merlin "What? From you?" _

_Arthur "Thank god! I thought you were deaf as well as dumb"_

_Merlin "Look I told you were an ass I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Ohhh got your fathers guards to look after you?"_

_Arthur smiled. "I can take you out with one blow"_

_Merlin "I can take you out with less then that"_

_Arthur "Really" Merlin taking his jacket off. "Come on then tough guy", throwing Merlin a mace. "I should warn you I've been trained to kill since birth"_

_Merlin "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"_

_Arthur "you can't talk to me like that"_

_Merlin "Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat? My lord."_

_Arthur laughed then swung the mace at Merlin's head, Merlin dodging. _

**End of Flash bac**k

Now with the revelation of Merlin keeping a journal, Arthur had become even more interested in him. As he remembered the beautiful pictures that Gwaine had shown, Arthur had begun to wonder where Merlin might have seen fairies, as Merlin corrected when they asked him about the drawing of the little people with wings, or those beautiful but mysterious places which Merlin refuse to answer on. Arthur only really now realised that Merlin was a lot more mysterious then when he had first meet him.

Knock, Knock…

"Sire, the king wishes to see you in his chambers" a guard said as he walked into the room. "Okay thank you" Arthur replied. Walking out into the corridors the evening chill pressed in on him, making him walk a little faster. Upon entering his Father's Chambers, Arthur noticed almost immediately the smell of roast, fruit and wine. _'It'll appear that I am having dinner with father tonight.' _

"Arthur, you're here. Good, good. Come sit I need to talk to you about something important." Uther asked, a small smile appearing on his aged face. Arthur sighed, "As you wish, Father". Sitting down next to Uther, Arthur waited until his plate was full, and his father started to talk.

"Arthur tomorrow we'll be receiving some guests. The Crown Prince of France and his wife, along with some members of their household. I want you to greet them as if you're the King, and arrange their chambers and holdings for their servants. Is this challenge accepted, if you can complete this without to much fault, it'll show me that you are closer to becoming king." Uther smiled at his son's shocked expression. "Arthur did you hear me?" Arthur shock his head then muttered "Yes Father, I did, I just can't believe you'll throw something as important as this at me so soon." Uther now stared at his son "Nonsense, why not? I realise that I am not getting any better, so within the next year or two, it most likely that you'll be taking more and more of my duties and becoming King."

"Well yeah but entertaining foreign royalty is really a big thing." Arthur said in disbelief. Uther looked over to his son, "Will you be able to do this Arthur?" he asked. Arthur sat in his chair in silence then after about a minute he nodded "if it is your wish, mi'lord".

After dinner Arthur entered his room to find the knights all sitted around his dining table…. again. "What is it with you's? Why do you have to be in my room?" Gwaine just shrugged his shoulders, the others just looking amused. "Because believe it or not it more fun with you around." Elyan smiled "sire" Lancelot added. Arthur just shook his head and sat at the table. "So what did your father want?"

He wants me to organize and welcome the Crown Prince of France and his wife tomorrow." "Wow that sounds… not that fun" Gwaine smirked. "Probably because it isn't" Arthur sighed. "Well if it isn't to bothersome can you all leave I need to get things ready and prepare for bed." The knights stood and bowed to Arthur accept Gwaine had to be dragged out of the room by Lancelot and Percival. Arthur watch the trio smirking, turning to the now empty room he sighed, "How in the world am I going to pull this off"

_Next morning_

"Prince Francis and court, Welcome to Camelot, we are honored by your stay. Kindly make yourselves at home." Arthur called as he greeted the French. "Merci, Prince Arthur, nous sommes heureux d'etre ici. J'espere que notre sejour decouvre le grand fruit." Arthur smiled awkwardly "As do I." 1.

Afterwards Arthur sat in his room rifling threw his many papers. He had just finished a rather positive conversation with his father and now sat waiting for his merry band of knights to come barreling though his door. And right on time, " Princess how was your day with the French. Did they give you any snails?" Gwaine laughed as he walked in followed by Leon, Lancelot and the rest. "Snails?" gwaine's grin widen "Yep snails, they boil them or something and have them to eat. They eat frogs as well." Everyone just stared at him. "What I do know things other then ale, women, and fighting." No comment. "Well that may be so but would you know anything about their language? Because I don't know French." Arthur sighed looking over to the others, watching with some sort of hope, as each one shook their heads. "Great, 'cause it doesn't seem that they know English." "Well we better get this banquet out of the way, let's go." Lancelot hoped up cheerfully.

Arthur wished he hadn't asked. It was a simple question but now he regretted it big time for he couldn't for the life of him understand what was being said in response. "… l'ocean etait tres rugueux, mais le voyage lui-meme etrait sssez gentil. Le paysage ici dans cette terre est egalement comme beau a nos propres."2 Arthur couldn't believe this, was he going to have to guess his way though. As Arthur looked down the table he noticed that Merlin was filling the Princess's cup again wearing that annoying smile, and she was giggling. Feeling a tap on his hand, Arthur stared at the other prince. "Sorry, I was gesturing for a refill." And at that moment Merlin appeared carrying a pitcher of wine. "Need a refill, sire" Arthur lifted his cup in response. "Vous pensez que nous pourroins avoir un duel demain, pas a l'esprit de la mort vous, mais il doit etre amusement. Que pensz-vous?"3 Arthur looked at the monarch with a raised eyebrow "excuse me?" Prince Francis smiled " Duel demain? Que pensz-vous?"4 Arthur really wished he knew what the Frenchman had said. "I am sorry but I don't actually know French". Out of the corner of his eye he saw Merlin roll his eyes in disbelief. Francis looked at Arthur then to Merlin. "Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait traduire?"5 Arthur sighed, "I don't under…". "Mais naturellement, pere"6 Arthur dropped his goblet, as he stared in absolute shock at the big-eared-incompetent–idiot that he had for a manservant. " Prince Francis asks if it is okay to have a duel with you tomorrow, not to the death." Merlin translatered, watching Arthur reaction with amusement. "Your answer, sire." Arthur blushed slightly "umm, yeah why not." Still not having recovered from the shocking revelation that Merlin could speck French. The foreign Prince smiled "Merci, ce sera tout a fait amusement."7 Merlin smiled "Oui, je pense tellement aussi."8

After the banquet Arthur stormed into his chambers, gripped Merlin and spun him around "Why didn't you tell me that you could speck French?" Arthur spat in Merlin's face. "Well sorry Prat, but I don't need to tell you everything about me, okay?" "But you, YOU can speck FRENCH." Arthur shouted. "Well yeah! I speck French. I also speck German, Spanish, Italian, Gaeilge, Welsh, and Old English. I also can speck elfven, dragon, merish, and sing in the old religion." Merlin smiled cheerful. Arthur stopped and looked Merlin up and down as he tidy the prince's bed. "You can sing in the Old Religion?" asked a very cautious Arthur. "Yep. Is that all, I am needed else where." Arthur nodded. "Very well Goodnight Arthur." And Merlin left leaving a shocked prince behind. Later that night Arthur sat at his desk writing down the new information in his Merlin Diary. "When is Merlin going to stop surprising me?"

The next day Arthur got his ass kicked, he lost.

* * *

><p>1."thank you, Prince Arthur, we are glad to be here. I hope our stay bares great fruit.<p>

2. Ocean was very rough, but the journey itself was nice enough. The landscape here in this land is equally as beautiful to our own.

3. do you think that we could have a duel tomorrow, not to the death mind you, but it will ought to be fun. What do you think?

4duel tomorrow? What do you think?

5 can you please translate

6 but of course sire

7 thank you this will be quite fun

8 yes I think so too

sorry to all the French if there are mis-spellings my computer doesn't do accented letters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Merlin the hunter**

**Oh how I wish I could own Merlin, but am afraid that if I did it'll not be so good.**

* * *

><p>Winter…<p>

"It's bloody cold, can we go home please?" An upset, shivery, blue lipped Merlin complained for the hundredth time that day.

"Merlin, I've already told you. We are not going home until the knights and I bring down a damn deer. So if you complain one more time, I'll swear I'll shoot you." Arthur shouted in frustration. They had been for the past two nights trying to catch as much game as possible before the real bad winter weather set in. But because of the dropping temperatures they haven't been very successful. Merlin and his poor horse have had to carry the small rabbits, and birds but so far no deer. "Can we at least make a camp, it's starting to get dark." Merlin insistent. Arthur sighed "fine." So Arthur directed Lancelot and Gwaine to collect some firewood for the oncoming night, as Arthur and the others went to find a clearing for the camp. Some minutes afterwards they came upon a clearing that had the forest on one side and a ledge overlooking a plain on the other. "This will be perfect. Let's set-up camp."

With the fire cracking and some rabbits burning over it, the knights sat down to plan on where and how they were going to catch the elusive deer. "Hopefully there will be a herd of them in the west of the forest near that lake. We can see tomorrow, in the morning. Though to be on the safe side I don't think we'll take Merlin with us because he'll scare them away." Arthur discussed. Gwaine and the others looked over to Merlin whom was laying flat on his stomach inside his little tent with a heat-giving lantern beside him, writing in his journal…again. "What does he write in that thing?" Arthur turned to see what Gwaine was referring to. "How am I supposed to know? I can't read his handwriting or the language he writes in." Arthur moan. "Ah well. We should get some sleep." Everybody nodded, crawling into their tents. Arthur went and crawled next to Merlin. "Can you tell me what you were writing?" Merlin turned staring at Arthur. "Why?" Arthur couldn't believe that Merlin wouldn't share his experience. "Because I am curious about what you write about us. Please read some." Arthur tried to pull the innocent-Merlin face, without any success other then making Merlin laugh. "I wrote that today was freezing, and that you were your usual Prat self. Oh and your temperament at not catching any deer. See I even drew a picture of your face contorted in frustration." Merlin happily chipped showing Arthur a picture of his own face, screwed up. Arthur couldn't believe Merlin drew that well, he caught every line, the shadows, it was a very detail drawing. But what he couldn't believe is that Merlin drew HIM in a completely undignified manner. "Merlin get rid of that, it's horrible." Merlin just smiled and closed his book. "No way in Hell" was his reply. Tucking his journal under him so Arthur couldn't get it, he curled up and went to sleep, Arthur following suit.

Next Morning…

Arthur woke to find no Merlin, so he searched though Merlin's things but couldn't find the journal. "Damn". Arthur crawled out of the tent, to find Gwaine and the others sitting by the fire but no Merlin. "Morning, do any of you know where Merlin is?" Gwaine turned with a spoon still sitting in his mouth. "Nope". Lancelot looked at Arthur, then looked at the horses. "No but one of the horses are missing, maybe he went to find wood or water." "Somehow I don't think so." Percival shouted from the ledge and as everyone turned to him, he pointed down towards the field. Walking to the ledge, all the knights saw a herd of deer coming out of the forest with Merlin riding his horse hot in pursuit. He was rounding up the deer using loud bird sounds to make the deer turn, where he'll cut them off with the horse. As the deer ran trying to reach the other side of the plain where more forest laid. One of the deer stumbled, and landed at the end of the herd that it soon followed. Merlin noticing the last deer brought one of his feet into the saddle fastening it with the reins, then bringing his other foot on the back of the saddle, he lifted himself up using his legs until he stood tall and straight, doing all of this in a matter of minutes while the horse was still running. Merlin suddenly held the traditional bow and drew forth an arrow from the quiver on his back, string it into the bow he brought the string and arrow back and... PING, the arrow flew though the air and struck the deer in the neck killing it instantly, its body slamming into the ground and skidded across, breaking it's neck. Merlin slowing brought his horse closer to the kill and after untiring his foot, jumped down. Making his horse lay down so he could pull the limp deer caress onto it's back. Merlin made his way back to the camp, where currently Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan and Percival stood watching the entire scene play before them with their mouths dropping to the ground in absolute shock.

They were still standing there as Merlin came though the trees, his prize lumping on his poor horse. " Hey morning guys. Had a nice beauty sleep." Merlin grinned his cheeks pink from the frigging air. "Looks like we can go home now." Arthur jumped over to him and slapped him upside the head. "Why didn't you mention that you could hunt? You could have saved us a lot of time. Idiot" Merlin grinned, "Because I don't like hunting unless it is necessary. And since you were determine to get a deer before we could go home and decided to do it." After serval minutes of skinning the deer and preparing for it's travel back to Camelot. Gwaine spoke up from his chore "Hey Merlin. Where did you learn to hunt like that anyway? It was pretty impressive." The others nodded in agreement. Merlin shrugged "I've got really no idea I've just done it that way since I was little, I use to have a wolf helping me his name was Crimson but one of the other farmers old man Simmons shot him down." Elyan looked up shocked "A wolf? Why did you have a wolf? And why did the Simmons guy shoot it for?" Merlin looked into the slowly disappearing fire, "I found it while out playing in the forest, it's mother was dead and he was clinging to her, he would have died if I had left him so I brought him home much to mother's distress. As for Simmons shooting him, it was because Simmons didn't like me much something about my father, anyway Crimson was rounding the chickens up for Mother, and Simmons just shot him saying that he was a pest." "That's sad, it would have been cool to meet your wolf friend." Gwaine smiled.

"What was it about your Father that Simmons didn't like?" Arthur inquired. Merlin looked at Arthur then turned to packing the saddlebags again. "Because he was Dragonlord, and had magic." At this Arthur and the others dropped the things that they were holding in shock "WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen next time I've got no idea, I just write these stories from the top of my head, I don't even have anyone to proof read them. Thanks to all of the people who review.<strong>

**fountainofroses**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Merlin the mystery

**Sorry for the late update I had a lot of schoolwork to complete, had a birthday holiday and upon my return home fell ill… again.**

**I do not own Merlin**

After the shocking revelation of Merlin's father, everyone was silence not a word was spoken between them. Merlin was fidgeting with anything that his hands could reach, the reins of the horse, the hem of his jacket and all the while glancing at the others trying to read something in their blank looks, whereas his was contorted in sadness and fear. After an hour of silence Merlin finally cracked.

"WILL SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING" his shout started the horses and their riders making Arthur's horse rear on it's hind legs, then charging off with a clingy-for-dear-life Prince on the its back.

"AHHHHH, MERLIN YOU DOLT" Arthur's curses could be heard flowing free from his mouth down the lane to the ears of his shocked companions.

As Arthur disappeared down the forest lane, everyone remaining turned to the wide eyes, completely pale and his hands over his mouth servant. Slowly lowly his hands, his mouth twitched into a smile "Oops" was all that was needed to bring the knights bellowing with laughter. "I think we need to catch up with the runaways" Lancelot stated after a couple of minutes, tears welling up in his eyes.

Nodding in respond they all ran after Arthur and his horse. After about a couple of minutes they find the Prince sitting in a clearing with his horse drinking from the small steam near by. As soon as Arthur saw them he glared at them all, by mostly at Merlin who was still grinning.

"About bloody time, were you all just going to leave me or something?" Arthur stated crossly. "Of course not, Dollop-head, we would have found your body sooner or later." Merlin grinned even wider. Everyone else stifling their laughter behind their hands. "Did you remember that my horse is easily scared?" Arthur growled at Merlin, standing up and placing his hands on his hips clearly pouting.

" Oh! I am sorry, I just thought that it was suppose to brave, smart and stuck-up as you." Merlin smirked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

After sitting in the clearing for a while, they all started to head for Camelot again. As the group of knights were in front leaving Arthur and Merlin to bring up the rear. Arthur glanced at Merlin who was at that present moment watching a bird in the tree, with a soft innocence resonating from him. Not knowing how to talk to Merlin about his father Arthur decided to keep his mouth shut. Entering the courtyard of the castle, dismounted and requested for Merlin to return the horses to the stables and take the meat to the store house, make sure it is probable salted and stored and then ready Arthur's chambers and dinner before bed. Merlin groaned but went off to do as he was told, leaving Arthur enough spare time to talk to Gaius.

Knock knock. "Enter" called Gaius who was stirring the suppose- to-be-stew over the small fire. Arthur entered looking nervous. "What can I do for you? Sire" Arthur just sat at the small table, starting to fiddle with the small objects lying on the table. "I don't really know how to begin. I discovered a shocking truth that has me looking for answers to some very uncomfortable questions."

Arthur reassembly a lost puppy at that point in time. "Why don't you just start from the beginning?" Gaius suggested. So Arthur took a deep breath and began.

" I always knew something was different about Merlin and ever since I've became friends with him, I've tried to figure it out. But nothing really prepared me for the fact that Merlin whom is the kindness, annoying and self-sacrificing idiots in the world could have magic." At the last sentence Gaius dropped his flask that smashed on the floor, spun on heels giving himself whiplash, his eyes wide open in absolute shock and mouth grapping like a fish. "W-W-What did you say?" Gaius managed to stutter. Arthur looked up at the stunned physician. "That Merlin could have magic, he doesn't, does he?" Gaius looked anywhere but Arthur by the expression on his face was starting to see the truth. "Are you serious? Merlin has magic? How long has he been practicing? Who taught him? How powerful is he? Why hasn't he told me?" The last question was said in such a disappointed monotone that it almost may Gaius tell the prince everything right on the spot, but knowing that Merlin is the one Arthur needs to hear it all from, stilled his tongue. "I am sorry Arthur but if you want the answers to those questions you need to ask Merlin. All I can say is that Merlin will tell you the truth IF you ask right." Arthur looked at Gaius again, in disbelief "IF I ask right? What is that suppose to mean?" Gaius smiled and sat down in front of Arthur whose attention was solely fixed on the old man. " Merlin is not a very good liar…" Arthur snorted "he's lied to me for fours years."

" But Merlin is VERY good at avoiding questions. The only way to get him to tell the truth completely is to ask questions with 'NO LOOP HOLES'." Arthur raised his eyebrows" no loop holes?" Gaius nodded. "Okay!" Smiling Gaius understood that Arthur was currently confused.

"Arthur?" Gaius regained his companion's attention. "I want you to ask me a question that you will ask Merlin." Arthur nodded "okay" taking a deep breath he asked "Merlin. Are you a sorcerer?" Gaius laughed. "That my boy is exactly the type of question you do NOT want to ask him?" "Why the hell not? It's a question?" Gaius chuckled "Yes it is? But the answer Merlin will probably give you is 'No'. Why? Because Merlin isn't a sorcerer. He's not even classified as human. The Question you would want to pose is. 'Merlin. Do you have magic?' To this he would answer with a yes I do then you can continue with the other questions or 'No I don't' to which you'll know he's lying and you can tell him that. Do you understand now by what I mean as a Loop Hole.?" Arthur sat in the chair thinking about it, after a couple of minutes the silence was broken by his answer. " So a loop hole question is…?" "To leave gaps for a person to only answer half truth." Arthur watched Gaius as he poured some liquid in to a bottle. "I don't understand." Gaius sighed, putting the bottle and vial down he turned to Arthur. "Pretty much Arthur. You have to ask yes and no questions but don't presume that you know the answer. Like I said before if you ask Merlin if he is a sorcerer which in no doubt you would have Merlin would have said NO and you would have believe him thinking that means he doesn't have magic." "When really it would only mean that he isn't a sorcerer, not that he doesn't have magic. I think I get it now." Arthur smiled, understanding shining in his smile. "When you say Magic most people would think Sorcerer, when really you could be a pixie or something like that." Gaius laughed "Merlin and I actually have fought a pixie, well Merlin did most of the fighting I was just the bait. But yes that is what I mean." "You fought a pixie?" "You'll have to ask Merlin." Gaius smiled getting up again to work on his potion. " So go and think and write down your questions careful, check for loop holes, and ask Merlin. Okay" Arthur nodded getting up and leaving the room feeling slightly more happier.

**Arthur confronts Merlin Next chapter :)**


End file.
